How Did it Come to This?
by Tori101
Summary: Sakura wonders how it came down to this…How it came down to who flung the last punch and who was left standing. Why was something so great back then, so despised now? Oneshot.


**How Did it Come to This?**

Sakura wonders how it came down to this…How it came down to who flung the last punch and who was left standing. Why was something so great back then, so despised now? One-shot.

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Naruto.

Watching you, I wonder so many things. Your cold blue eyes are filled with superiority and strength. I'm trying to match your gaze, and judging by the small flinch you make when I smirk, I know I'm doing okay so far.

Everyone's eyes are on us, yet I can't seem to hear them. All I see is you, and all I can think at this moment is that you're my enemy. But…there's not very much truth in that. Right, Ino-chan? My thoughts are jumbled and mixed up…because you are anything but my enemy.

Rival? Most likely.

Friend? At a time, I once thought that.

You helped me in so many ways, and whether or not you knew it, it really changed me so much. I was once insecure and so shy, it made me a target for teasing, and then there was my forehead. But you didn't hurt me like others had done; you helped me…in your own way.

You and I talked once, about flowers. I don't know why, but I remember this as I block one of your punches and try to strike you myself. You told me, I was a flower that still needed to bloom. You don't know just how much that helped me, how important it was to hear you tell me that I still had time to find myself. You block my hand, and try to kick me.

Do you remember the red ribbon you gave me? And how I gave it back? I thought, from the look in your eyes at that time, that it hurt you. Even after we stopped being friends. I want you to know, that I didn't mean to hurt you. I meant to tell you, in my own way, that I was ready to bloom.

Watching your hair fall to the ground, I can't help but smirk at you grimly. We both know where this fight is heading, but we can't stop. This is what it's come down to: Whoever is still standing after the last punch has been thrown.

'Are you ashamed of me?' I've sometimes wondered. I wonder, if you've ever regretted becoming my friend and my other half, my better half that shaped the rest of me. If you had known what would happen, would you still have talked to me?

I'm not surprised when I feel your presence inside my head. I wasn't really all that surprised when you tricked me either. It seemed, this battle had been predetermined from the start anyway.

I want to show you just how much stronger I've become. I want to tell you, in my own way, thank you. I want you to know…that I'm thankful and sorry, because I know you deserve to know. I can tell you're surprised when I resist your jutsu.

I remember always being the one who stood in awe of you. You were always better back then, weren't you? So pretty, and fashionable clothes. You were also better at being a ninja than I was. Maybe, you still are now? But, I still have to show you I've gotten better. I have to show you I'm strong, maybe even stronger than you!

We're both running-straight at each other. If there was any reluctance in our attacks before, it's gone now. We need to prove something to the other, and I'll be damned if you win.

"Here, you can have it back."

"Hey, Billboard-Brow! It's yours, I gave it to you to tie back your hair."

"I don't need it anymore."

As I'm pulling my arm back, to deliver the final punch, I can't help but remember. And I also can't help but shed an invisible tear. I see you pulling your own arm back just as I am, and I can almost feel the pain of what your attack will do to me. It'll hurt, but not that bad, because I know I'll hurt you too.

I know already that this match isn't going to end well for either of us, but it doesn't matter. When I wake up, I'll still ask if I won, and I'll act disappointed until you tell me it was a draw, even though we'll both be on the sinking end of the ship.

Your fist is coming right at me, and my own is almost touching your face. And, I can't help but remember the feel of you hand in mine when I passed the ribbon back over to you.

As the force from your punch sends me back for the last time, I close my eyes slowly, watching as you too are sent backwards for the last time. You've seen by now, haven't you? That I'm stronger? I've finally started to bloom Ino, and I believe…

_I'll become a beautiful flower just like you._

_**Fin**_


End file.
